


Banished

by KuroBakura



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xandir gets discovered and Loki gets him sent to the prison, Loki figures out a way to free him (and gets Xandir to stop being mad at him at the same time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Huge Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Prompt:**

 

****

Loki stood in front of Odin. Loki was both nervous and furious after the guards found Xandir and forced him in to the throne room where Odin sat. Xandir was being held by one guard on each side of him while his wrists were chained together, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Loki knew there two things that could happen to Xandir. Either he could be thrown in the prison cells for the rest of his life or even worse. Xandir could be sentenced to death. Either way, Loki did not want Xandir to get punished for something that he did. Thor stood against one fo the walls watching what was going on. He secretly has met Xandir before and has his back. Frigga was sitting beside her husband. She did not agree with Loki

“Loki, how do you know this elf?” Odin asked.

“LOKI!! PLEASE DO NOT TELL HIM! I'LL TAKE THE BLAME!” Xandir shouted as he began to cry. Loki looked at Xandir.

“Xandir, none of this is your fault. The fault is all mine. I do not want you to take the blame for what I have done.” Loki told him. Xandir's heart sunk in his chest. Loki did not have to bring him to Asgard but even though, Loki asked him he wanted to come with him. Xandir knew he should have refused but he wanted to get out of the hellhole where he was living. Loki felt the same way but he was not going to let Xandir get hurt. Loki turned to face Odin again.

“I found him along one of my journeys and I brought him back to Asgard. He did not have to come if he did not want to but I insisted he come with me. I wanted to try to give him a better life than where he was.” Loki told Odin. Frigga smiled because she knew Loki was doing the right thing but Odin did not like the fact that Loki brought a stranger in to and on the grounds.

“Loki, you brought a stranger on to the grounds and in to my palace without my permission.” Odin told him.

“I know what I did is wrong by not asking you first but if I did, you have said no any way.” Loki told him. Odin did not say another word.

“And what I suppose to do? Let him starve to death and/or beat/tortured him to death? Xandir is very kind person with a heart of gold. ...Unlike you.” Loki said. Odin suddenly glared at Loki. Xandir saw this and became very frightened.

“Loki...please..don't do this. It is not going to help us.” Xandir said to himself, trying to plead with Loki but it was not working.

“Damn it, Loki! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You are going to get Xandir in to bigger trouble because of your damn mouth!” Thor thought to himself, hoping that Loki would stop for Xandir's sake.

“Oh, did I touch nerve, Old Man?” Loki said, teasing him. Thor faceplamed, Frigga ignored what Loki said and Xandir felt like he was going to throw up.

“Loki...do not start.” Odin said.

“Oh, boo-hoo, I am so sorry that I hurt your feelings. ….Does Odin need his binky or his security blanket?” Loki said.

“Damn it, Loki! Stop it. You are making this worst on not just you but for Xandir, too.” Thor said to himself. As Loki kept running his mouth, Odin kept losing his patience. Finally, after a couple of minute of Loki's bullcrap, Odin stood and looked over at Xandir, who looking at the ground.

“THROW THE ELF IN THE PRISON CELLS!” Odin shouted in anger. That made Loki realize that has screw BIG time. He looked over at Xandir, who was shaking and crying.

“Xandir...I...I...” Loki was cut off by Xandir looking at him.

“SHUT UP, LOKI! You got me into this mess. I hope you are able to live with youself!” Xandir said before the guards took him down to the prison cells. After they took Xandir out of the room, Loki felt like crawling in to big hole and disappear forver. He just hurt the person he wanted to protect. Loki looked at Odin, furious.

“Xandir was not the one that suppose to the cells. I was suppose to be the one and he was suppose to be let go!” Loki said.

“Oh, I know that is why you trying to get me not to do. To be honest, I would have let him go but just like it was your fault for bringing him here, it is also your fault for putting him in the cells.” Odin told him. Loki has gone from being scared to being furious.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE STARVING OR SLEEPING IN THE COLD EVERY, SINGLE NIGHT? OR WOKRING NON-STOP UNTIL YOU COLASPE BECAUSE YOU DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TOKEEP GOING? NO. I DO NOT THINK YOU DO. XANDIR IS NOT SOME PEASANT ELF OR JUST ANY ELF. XANDIR IS VERY SPECIAL AND AN AMAZING PERSON.” Loki shouted at everyone. Suddenly, he became calm.

“I am not going to let you let an innocent man rot for my actions.” Loki said.

“Too late, Loki. The punishment has been dealt with.” Odin said. Loki turned to leave the room. As he got to the door, he stopped and turn to every one.

“I curse every, single person in this room for what you are doing to Xandir. I should be in those cells, not him.” Loki said and then left the room. Every one stood there, astounded. Loki made his way down to the prison cells to see if he can try to fix this...which he was starting doubt that he can do and he was going to do every and any thing to free Xandir.

 


	2. We Both Will Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Xandir in his cell, Loki tells him about his plan and then tell Odin his proposal.

After making sure that there was no guards in sight, he made his way in to the prison to find Xandir. After a couple of minutes, he found Xandir, laying on the floor of the cell, facing the wall. Loki sighed.

“Lets see what I can do. ...I really care about him. Damn it...I wish I knew how to keep my mouth shut when I should.” Loki said. Loki shapeshifted into a mouse and snuck in a muse size hole near Xandir's cell. When he was in, he scurried over to Xandir and then stopped in front of his feet. Xandir was sleeping. Loki had to wake him up. He crawled up on to Xandir's shoe and the all the way up his leg and thigh and stopped at his arm. As Loki climbed up Xandir's arm, Xandir started to wake up.

“It's working! Come on, Xandir, please wake up.” Loki though to himself as he continued. Suddenly, Xandir saw Loki (the mouse) climbing up his arm and began to freak out. He quickly sat up and siently shrieked.

“AH! IT'S A MOUSE!” Xandir shouted. Xandir bravely grabhed it and threw the mouse (Loki) against the wall and cowarded innone of the corners of his prison cell in fear. Several seconds later, Xandir heard groaning and looked up. Loki shapeshifted back in to his human form and was laying on the ground after Xandir threw him on the ground. Loki turned to face Xandir, who was NOT happy to see him at all.

“Hello, Xandir.” Loki said, trying to ligthen the mood. Xandir was now even more pissed off.

“Really? Wouldn't a snake have been a better animal to shapeshift into?” Xandir asked him.

“Xandir, please. I came here to talk to you.” Loki replied.

“Loki, do I look like I want to talk to you?” Xandir asked.

“No, but please, hear me out.” Loki replied. Xandir sighed.

“Loki, leave.” Xandir ordered. Loki had to go from asking him to pleading with Xandir.

“Xandir, please. I really want to talk to you. ...I want to help you. I regret what I did in front of You, Odin and every one else.” Loki said to him.

“Ha! Help me with what? Trying to get me a death sentence quicker. I rather stay in prison, thanks.” Xandir told him. Loki was not going to stop Xandir from talking like to him. He deserved it.

“I know a way to get you out of here.” Loki told him. Xandir suddenly began to listen. Xandir knew Loki was great escapes so he decided to shut his mouth and listened to Loki.

“How can you even escape this cell?” Xandir asked.

“...I am going to make a bargin with Odin but it will affect both of us.” Loki said.

“I am listening. What is this plan that you have?” Xandir said. Loki sat in front of Xandir, holding his cheek. Xandir blushed.

“I have a home that is somewhere hidden in the 9 realms. If I tell Odin to banish both of us instead of you sitting in this cell, we will go there and live in my home. Also, Xandir, I am so sorry that I made an ass of myself and it ended up hurting you. ...I promise I will not do that again. ….Now, do you agree to this?” Loki asked. Xandir smiled which made Loki smile.

“I do. I am still a bit mad at you but I can see why you do that. ...Odin is a huge, old jerk.” Xandir told him.

“I am so glad I am not the only one who sees that about the big, old fart.” Loki said. Xandir giggled which made Loki happy. Loki looked outside of the cell and there were still no guards and then looked back at Xandir.

“I will come back, no matter what. Either way, I will get you out of here.” Loki said. As he turned and before he began to shapeshift, he turned back to look at Xandir.

“By the way, when if he refuses and I return....please do not freak and try kill me.” Loki said.

“Yea...sorry about that.” Xandir.

“Actually, do not be. You got quite an amazing and firm throw there, Xandir.” Loki said.

“Thanks.” Xandir said. Loki nodded, turned his herad back around. shapeshifted in to a snake this time and left the cell and prison.

Loki was going to get Xandir out of there. ...Lets just hope plan A works before he resorts to plan B...which..he really did not have a plan B. But nonetheless, Xandir WILL be freed from that cell and Loki is going to give it all.

 

_**-Outside of Odin's Throne Room-** _

 

Loki stood outside the throne room, peaking from behind the door. Odin was looking through one of the windows. Suddenly, Loki came from his hiding place and walked towards Odin.

“Odin, may I have a word with you?” Loki asked. Odin sighed and turned around.

“What is it?” Odin replied, not happy to see or hear Loki...at all.

“I have a proposal on how you can punish Xandir.” Loki told him.

“I am listening.” Odin said.

“Why don't you banish him from Asgard? That way, he can never come back here ever again.” Loki told him. Odin turned around and walked back to the window to think about Loki's proposal.

“I hope this works.” Loki thought to himself. A minute later, Odin turned to Loki.

“Alright. I will change the charges for Xnadir's punishment but one condition.” Odin said to Loki.

“And that would be?” Loki asked.

“You have to go with him. You are the one who recommended the proposal after all.” Odin said. Loki felt happy.

“Yes! It worked! Xandir and I can finally get out of this hellhole after all.” Loki thought to himself.

“You got a deal.” Loki said, both Loki and Odin shaking their hands on the deal. Loki left the throne room with the guards to go get Xandir. Acouple fo minutes later, they released Xandir from the cell and Loki and Xandir went back up to his room and they grabbed some essentials before they hit the road. Thor was not happy about this because he did not want Loki to leave Asgard but Thor knew that Loki secretly was in love with Xandir. Loki never told him but he figured he was in love with him by the way Loki scretly acted and looked at Xandir.

 

As they were heading to Loki's secret home and a bit away from the ground, Xandir turned to Loki.

“Loki?” Xandir asked.

“Yes?” Loki replied.

“...I am sorry about what I said to you in the cell. I know sometimes you can not help being that way with certain people but I was upset that is what caused Odin to throw me in the cell.” Xandir told him.

“Xandir, it is okay and I understand. I am so sorry that I did that.” Loki said.

“It's okay and thank you for what you did back there. I own you one.” Xandir said back to Loki.

“No, it is fine. Actually, I am quite...um...uh...” Loki could not get the rest of his staement out.

“Loki?” Xandir asked, curious about what Loki was going to say.

“I am glad that I was able to get you out of there...but spend in the middle of nowhere for the rest of our lives.” Loki said.

“That is fine with me. As long as I am with you, I will be happy.” Xandir said, happily. A light rosey blush color appeared across his face. A minute later they continued to walk to Loki's home which took a few hours to get there and the sut was setting when they left. Loki and Xandir reached the house and Loki unlocked it by breaking the magic seal he put around the home. When he broke the seal, he opened the front door and they quickly ran inside. The home was dusty.

“I'll clean up this place to tomorrow. I think we should get some sleep. ...Xandir?” Loki asked. Xandir was in awe looking around the house.

“This place is amazing!” Xandir said then looked at Loki. Xandir can see in the dark easily. He looked at Xandir.

“Oh, sorry? You were saying something?” Loki asked. Loki was smiling.

“I said we should get some sleep and then tomorrow I clean this place up for us.” Loki replied.

“I will help, too. I am going to be living here as well after all.” Xandir said. Loki nodded and he showed Xandir to his room. Xnadir dusted off the bed and laid on it. Before Loki could say any thing else, Xandir was asleep. Loki quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Xandir.” Loki said to himself, then walked to his room and got ready for bed himself. Loki did not know what the future is going to hold for Xandir and him but whatever it is...he hopes he can make Xandir happy because that is what Loki feels around and with Xandir. _Happy_.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
